That's How Strong My Love Is
by xxwritersquarrelxx
Summary: AU: Imagine Piper never left Alex after they learned her mother past away. Both young women were also never incarcerated. Where would their life be? Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Their life together was never broken, or interrupted. Instead, it blossomed into a great relationship for both Alex and Piper. They were constantly traveling due to Alex's profession. She never left working for an international drug cartel. It was the only thing she was ever good at. Now, they have two boys, with a third on the way.

Piper is a certified teacher, however with them traveling so much it is incredibly hard to keep a job. Instead, she is a stay at home mom, and home schools both their boys. The oldest, Jackson (or Jack) is six, and their soon to be middle child Nathaniel (or Nate) is four.

Piper has carried both boys, along with their third. It never sparked Alex's interest, maybe that will change but they seem to be content with the number three. The sperm donor that they have used for each child is the same, but also anonymous, which they do like.

Piper stays out of Alex's work related stuff. She has helped her once or twice but swore she would never do it again. She was not one of her drug mules.

They were currently in Los Angeles, the couple moved out there shortly before Piper gave birth to Jack. Of course, they also have an apartment back in New York City. When they travel, they usually stay at the same places that they have in the past. They have such a strong relationship with many villas, resorts, hotels, ect that they stay for cheap. Although money is not an issue for them.

It was a Friday night and the first Friday of every night was date night. They had their usual babysitter Madisyn, who was 17, come over to watch the boys. It was typical for Madisyn to be there, an hour before Alex and Piper even left the house, mostly so they could get ready in peace and not have to have the boys running all over the place.

"Al, this is so over due." Piper said, rummaging through the closet trying to find something to wear. Their closet was unbelievable; there was no way you could complain that there was nothing to wear. Unless you were Piper, and pregnant.

"Piper, we never miss a date night." It was very true. They started a once a month date night after Jack was born. They did not want to get to distracted with everything to not make time for the two of them.

Alex was practically dressed, as she joined Piper in their walk in closet. "Come one Pipes. We are going to miss our reservation." Alex knew how Piper was feeling, and what she was trying to avoid wearing, which were pants. She hated maternity clothes in general, but with her previous pregnancies, she still had some outfits she very much liked. "This one is perfect." Alex took the hanger off the rod, holding it out. It was a striped halter maxi dress. If Alex remembered correctly, it was actually one of Piper's favorites.

The blonde gave a look, but she knew if she did not pick something now that Alex might kill her. Slight exaggeration of course. Piper stripped out of her day clothes, before reaching for the dress she looked at herself in the mirror. Personally she thought she looked huge, even though she was right on track for being nineteen weeks, hopefully next week they will find out the sex of the baby. Piper is rooting for a girl.

Alex set the dress down before putting her arms around Piper from behind, her hands resting on her baby bump. "You look absolutely stunning… I could eat you for dinner." she said seductively before kissing Piper on the cheek. Piper's sex drive was lower than normal, which Alex expected. With the two previous pregnancies, it really varied on the week. Sometimes her sex drive was in overdrive, while others, it was non-existent.

The blonde quickly got dressed before meeting Alex downstairs. The boys were playing in the playroom with Madisyn. "Okay boys, come give Mommy and Mama a huge before we go." Boys were usually trouble, but theirs were good. It made them wonder if they would be a nightmare later on in life.

They gave their goodbyes to the boys and Madisyn. They no longer needed to give her a long speech about everything, she had everything down pat. It was so great that they had an amazing babysitter in the neighborhood.

Both women have SUVs, which is a bonus for the family of almost five. Alex likes her Mercedes Benz GL550 while Piper drives an Audi Q7. "I'll drive." Alex said, as they walked into the garage. Piper never fought Alex on driving.

On the way to one of Piper's favorite restaurants, she was thinking about baby name specifically for a girl. "I like the name Kaleigh." she expressed, looking at Alex who was focused on the road.

"Pipes, we don't even know if it's a girl. It could be another boy." Alex did not want to sound mean, but it was true. They were so close to finding out the sex, they just needed to be a little bit more patient.

"I know that Alex, but think about how many boy names we have looked at. We never really looked at girls. Not as much anyway." She did have a point, with her last two pregnancies with boys, they looked at those names more times than she could count.

—

They were right on time for their 6:30 p.m. reservation, and were seated immediately. The waiter offered wine for their meal, but they declined. Piper never asked Alex to not drink while she is pregnant, but Alex was always happy to. It never inconvenienced her.

Piper always stuck to the same entree, eggplant lasagna. Alex on the other hand, always goes for something different. She liked trying new things, like the chicken and sausage cacciatore, which she had ordered as her entree.

"I'm thinking I will need to take a trip to Paris soon. Only about a week, two tops." They were frequent flyers, without a doubt. They have been all over the world, which to Piper in the beginning was nuts. She knew there was a lot more out there, but not to the extent of what it really is.

"Okay, well let me know when exactly and I will have the boys ready." The line of work Alex is in, is not exactly ideal for raising a family, it is hard to change careers when you do not have a background in anything else.

* * *

A/N: Taking a stab at another story. Feedback is much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

After their meal, Alex had a little surprise for Piper. They opted against dessert, mainly because Alex said she was not exactly in the mood for it. However, she just wanted to do something a little different for it.

They paid the check, and then left the restaurant. As far as Piper knew, they were heading back home. That is until she paid attention, and Alex was definitely driving in the opposite direction of home. "Babe, home is the other way." she stated, unsure what Alex had up her sleeve.

"I know." she said smirking, trying to keep the secret from Piper. Except, that could be sometimes difficult.

"Alex Vause, what are you hiding from me?" She was not always a big fan of secrets, or surprises. Which of course Alex was completely aware of.

The brunette chuckled. "It's part two of our date night babe. Just trust me."

Trust was not a problem for Piper, not after all these years. She knew Alex would never steer her wrong. She just had to wait out this car ride and see where they end up.

Less than fifteen minutes later, Alex parked the car right in front of the beach. "Sit here for just two minutes."

Before exiting the car, she hit the button that would open up the lift gate. "One… Two… Three.. Four…" you could hear Piper counting as she waited for Alex.

Most of the time, the third row in the car, was down. Since they currently only have two children, they did not need the extra row up all the time. Alex had prepared a small picnic basket. She also remembered to grab a big blanket for the two to sit on.

After closing the lift gate, with less than a minute to spare she opened up the passenger door for Piper.

"What did you do Al?" she questioned, stepping out of the car. All she could see was the basket and blanket.

"Giving you one of the best date nights ever Pipes." Alex was not sure if it would top all their date nights, but she tried to be creative. Well in fact they both did. After closing the car door, Alex leaned in and kissed Piper's lips.

They took a walk, leading them down to the sand. It was somewhat busy, but they wanted to be away from the groups of people. After finding a perfect spot, Alex set the basket down and opened up the blanket so they could sit on.

Piper was semi use to being pregnant, or at least she would tell herself that she was. Previously being pregnant with a small child, she learned the ins and outs of how to live day to day. That including sitting on the floor and getting up. Of course, towards the end, it was hard.

Alex sat beside Piper and opened up the basket. "Close your eyes babe." After her eyes were closed, she pulled out the bottle sparkling grape juice, two plastic flutes, and their desert. The desert was in a box, but the bakery's logo and name were on it. She could not wait to see Piper's reaction. "Open them up.

"No fucking way." Piper's jaw was dropped. Was she dreaming? No she could not have been. "Are they.."

"Yes they are." Alex responded, knowing exactly what she was going to ask. After work, Alex had stopped off to pick up a small order she had placed at a bakery Piper loved very much. It was down the street from their old apartment and any time they were in there the blonde would always order the same thing. It was a brownie/truffle like cookie filled with white chocolate, and topped with colorful M&Ms.

"Oh my god, Alex. How did you know?" Piper opened up the box, just to make sure they were the real deal and Alex was not pulling some sick prank on her.

"How did I know? Come on Piper you've only been getting those for years."

"I mean how did you know I've been craving them." Piper had been craving them for the last two weeks but never had the chance to stop at the bakery; it was not usually near her daily errands she would run.

"I didn't, I just figured you would take this for dessert over what the restaurant would offer."

Piper leaned over to kiss Alex on the lips; it was not just a soft kiss but also a passionate one. "Thank you for all of this." she said, once their lips broke apart.

"Anything for my two favorite girls." Alex had said it, girls. They did not know for sure, but it would be nice to have at least one girl, especially with two older brothers. They would always be protecting her no matter what.

"Al, you just said girls." she was a little confused because earlier she did not seem to want to talk about the possibility of it being a girl.

"I know. I am sorry for earlier. I think it would be great if the baby were a girl. I guess I am just impatient about waiting… I don't want to get my hopes up either." Alex placed one hand on top of Piper's belly. "No matter what, this baby will be loved by everyone."

Piper could not help by smile. She was so happy overall. She was in love with her best friend, and they had a perfect little family together.

Together, they watched the last bit of the sunset, while enjoying their dessert and the sparkling grape juice. It was not long before they were lying down and Piper was curled up against Alex.

"Alex? Can we have sex tonight?" Piper asked, looking at her gorgeous girlfriend. They were not married yet, mainly because same sex marriage was not legal in many states and even countries. They traveled so much and never knew where they might stay for a while. They would not want to be living somewhere and their marriage would mean nothing to the state/country.

"You don't have to ask." she leaned over and pressed her lips to Piper's head.

"I know I don't, but I haven't been in the mood lately. I just want to know that no matter what you are still attracted to me." Piper's hormones were all over the place, which was far from a surprise for them with her being pregnant. She also had been getting emotional very easily.

Alex could not help but sit up half way, looking at the blonde. "Piper Chapman, I have, and will always be attracted to you. You are beyond gorgeous and sexy. Nothing is going to change that even when you are nine months pregnant and in labor."

Piper smiled softly, she loved it when Alex reassured her on things, even if it was the littlest of things. It still helped.

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying this one so far. Please review! I would love to heard everyone's thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I wanted to update, but it's short. I recently somewhat moved and I've been a little busy. I'd love to hear more thoughts from people so please review! I appreciate it. Hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter Three**

When they arrived home, the boys were already asleep in their beds and Madisyn had been watching a movie in the living room.

Madisyn lived a few houses down from them, and would walk over but Alex would always walk with her back to her house at night. They cared very much about her safety.

While Alex was out, Piper went into the boy's rooms to check on them. The boys shared a bedroom that had bunk beds. Their room was perfect for them, at least Piper liked it. The room was actually about the same size as their master bedroom, just a foot, or two smaller. It also has two separate closets, which make it easier for have two kids in one room.

Once their new bundle of joy arrives, he or she will be in the bedroom next to the boy's room, with a jack and jill style bathroom in between them. Mostly that room was used for storage purposes, or if they had guests over it was a spare bedroom. They had another bedroom upstairs as well, but it was mostly used as Alex and Piper's office.

Piper made her way to the bedroom she stripped from the articles of clothing she was wearing, and tossed all of it into the hamper in the bathroom. From the dresser, she pulled out one of her cotton nightgowns. As she was making her way to the bed, Alex entered the bedroom.

"Are the boys good?" Alex asked as she sat on the bed next to Piper.

"They are sound asleep, didn't even hear me walk in." Their boys were sound sleepers, and it took a lot to wake them up.

"Hopefully they will stay that way." Alex said with a wink. It was not often they woke their kids up when having sex, but it would not be the first time either. They have had their boys wander in whether it is the middle of the night or in the morning while the couple were having sex. They do not always have the perfect timing.

Alex rested her hand on Piper's thigh, gently caressing her, as her hand made it is way to Piper's center. "Are you not wearing any underwear?" she asked, as she teased the blonde with her hand.

Piper let out a soft moan, and smirked at Alex's question. "You know, you are just wearing too many clothes." Piper tugged at the bottom of Alex's tank top, grabbing it on both sides she pulled it up over her head and tossed it to the ground.

"Maybe I should have just walked in here naked, or only with one article of clothing like yourself." Alex stood up, unzipped her jeans then taking them off completely. She was left in just her bra and underwear.

The blonde could not help but look at the brunette up and down, as always she liked what she saw.

"I would ask if you were undressing me with your eyes, but since I'm practically undressed I'd assume you were having other thoughts."

In a matter of seconds, Alex was back on the bed, hovering over Piper. Their lips touched, and Alex's tongue darted inside Piper's mouth.

Piper wrapped her arms around Alex, and unhooked her bra. "I guess we are even now." she said, after breaking the kiss.

The brunette couldn't help but shake her head, "Your article of clothing is much much larger than mine." Both of Alex's hands were at the hem of Piper's sleep shirt. One might think that the brunette was going to remove the shirt from the blonde's body. Instead, she did not let it get in the way.

Trails of kisses led from Piper's lower half, all the way up to her breasts. Alex made sure to leave plenty of kisses on her baby bump. As Alex took one breast into her mouth, her hand caressed and teased the other.

"Al…. Alex." Piper moaned.

The brunette stopped, although Piper's moans sounded good and positive, she wanted to make sure she wasn't trying to get her to stop all together. With her hormones out of whack, it could happen. "Yeah?" she said, coming out from under the blonde's shirt.

"No more teasing babe. I just want to feel you inside me. Your tongue, your fingers… I just can't wait any longer." Piper felt like she was about to explode.

Alex smirked, before taking the plunge. She positioned herself between Piper's legs. The brunette kissed the blondes inner thighs before her tongue met Piper's center. Alex was talented, she knows Piper's body so well that she does not have to think about how to please her, she just does it.

"Oh God… Alex... I'm coming... I'm coming." Piper exhausted as she reached her climax. No one had ever made her orgasm like Alex does.

Alex wiped her mouth on her upper arm, and she came up to Piper's face.

"I love you." the blonde said, kissing her ever-loving partner.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I've been a little busy and in a bit of a slump. I'm trying my best not to let that affect my writing. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Please review.

**Chapter 4**

Eight Years Ago -

_"Alex…" Piper called out, walking into the bedroom. She knew her girlfriend was in there, sitting at her computer doing work. As always. _

_"Piper, I'm so fucking swamped." the brunette's eyes did not even leave the computer. _

_"You are always so fucking swamped." Piper stated, wrapping her arms around the brunette' neck. The blonde nuzzled against her girlfriend, kissing her neck. "Is this what what our life has become? I can't just sit around here doing nothing Alex." the blonde took a step back, her arms now at her side. _

_"We've talked about this Piper." the brunette spun around in her chair, looking at the love of her life standing before her. _

_"I don't want to be some stupid housewife all day Alex, unless we had kids." There it was. Piper had yet to express to Alex that she wanted kids. They had been together for a few years but never discussed the future, not to that extent anyway. The blonde kids, a few of them actually. She would love to be a mother. _

_"Kids?" One word was all that Alex could let out. She never thought about kids. Does she even like kids? Or do they like her. They never crossed her mind. _

_"I… didn't want to bring it up this way. But I want them, like really bad Alex." Piper wanted to nest and settle down. She loved Alex more than anything in the world. Why shouldn't they have kids together?_

_"They never crossed my mind Pipes." Alex stood from the chair; walking over to Piper, she reached for her hand and guided her to the bed. "I don't know how great of a parent I would be. All I had was my mom and she worked a lot. Let's be serious, how can I be a great parent when I work for an international drug cartel."_

_"If you aren't ready, we can wait. I don't want to push you into something you are unsure about." As much as Piper wanted it, she knew she had to be patient about it all. _

_"I just need a little bit of time." _

Present Day -

"Mommy! Mama! Mommy! Mama!" echoed through the hallway as two little boys came running down into the master bedroom. Alex and Piper were still naked from the night before, curled up in each other's arms.

"Pipes, I'll take them downstairs. Just go back to sleep." Alex whispered as she slipped out of the bed. Piper had replied with a moan, which typically meant she really did not hear Alex but was too tired to actually care.

Alex grabbed a pair of shorts and t-shirt from a drawer and quickly put them on.

"Jack, Nate lets go downstairs and leave Mommy sleeping." As they exited the bedroom, she shut the door behind them.

"But-" escaped from Nate's mouth.

"No but's about it mister. Come on. You and your brother can play downstairs while I make everyone breakfast." As much as Nate did not want to, he listed to Alex.

With the line of work Alex is in, their house had security as if it was the white house. Cameras were placed all around the outside of the house, and a couple inside. All though the inside camera's were to keep an eye on the boys and they were only placed in their bedroom and the playroom. It was Alex's job to protect her family.

After leaving the boys in the playroom, she moved across the first floor to the kitchen.

She started with making herself a cup of coffee from the Keurig. She always needed coffee in morning to get going. As much as Piper wanted coffee as well, Alex has been making her stick to tea.

The brunette started making breakfast for the four of them, which included french toast, bacon, and a fruit salad. By the time she was done, the boys had been expressing their hunger. The table in their breakfast nook area was all set. Alex just needed to go upstairs to get Piper. That was a task all in its own.

"Boys, I will be right back.

Alex headed upstairs, where Piper was still sound asleep. "Babe." Alex said softly, sitting on the bed beside then blonde, rubbing her hand on her upper back. "I have breakfast ready downstairs. The boys are starving."

"…five more minutes." Piper groaned as she stuck her head under her pillow.

"I swear you are worst than the boys." Alex replied laughing. "Piper, don't make me do it."

The blonde lifted her head up from under the pillow. "You wouldn't." she said, glaring at the brunette.

"Don't tempt me Piper Elizabeth Chapman." Alex liked to tease Piper. If the blonde would not get out of bed, then Alex usually started kissing her and feeling her up. Although most of the time it backed fire because then Piper would want morning sex. Alex would usually get her fired up, turned on and then just leave her hanging. It was a terrible thing to do but she knew Piper would get up from bed.

"You win. I'm moving." Piper pushed the blankets off her body. Alex picked up her sleep shirt from the previous night and handed it to Piper. She took the shirt and then found a pair of shorts to put on underneath.

"What do I win?" the brunette asked seductively moving across the room to where Piper was currently standing. Her arms wrapped around Piper's waist, looking into her deep blue eyes.

"You are going to have to wait and see." Piper was a sneaky girl and could keep secrets pretty well. Alex would have to just wait and see what is in store for her. "Let's make sure the boys didn't destroy the place." she said, grabbing the brunette's hand as they exited the bedroom and headed downstairs.

Piper took a seat at the breakfast nook table, while Alex got the boys from the playroom. "Alex, everything smells wonderful."

"Thanks babe, I hope you enjoy it." The boys sat down in their seats, followed by Alex.

After breakfast, the boys went back to playing, Piper stayed in the kitchen watching Alex as she cleaned up everything.

The brunette could feel eyes on her; her back had been turned to Piper. She peaked over her shoulder; Piper could not turn away quick enough. She was caught. "I know my ass looks good but you don't always have to be looking at it." Alex chuckled, walking over to the blonde.

"I just can't help myself." Piper could not get the images from the night before out of her mind. Naked bodies. Kisses. Touches. Sex.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi Everyone! I'm so sorry for the long overdue update. I moved about a week and a half ago (or so) and it has kept me busy with getting the new apartment unpacked and what not. I'm hoping to get back into the swing of regular updates! I felt like my muse the last update or so was kinda of not that great. I apologize! Please review, let me know what you think. I'm open to suggestions!

**Chapter 5**

"Tell me you don't have to work today." Piper expressed as she was getting dressed in the bedroom. She received a look from Alex that meant, 'you have to be kidding me'. Piper disliked when Alex's work took up so much time. However, it helped them have the lifestyle that they want for their family. They are definitely not struggling to make ends meet.

The property that their house sat on was large and amazing. Not only did they have a spacious pool in the back yard, but also a miniature playground for their boys. The house needed some work when they bought it, it was not well kept, but in no time, Alex and Piper turned it around, of course with some help from contractors.

"I'm sorry Piper, it will not take up too much time. I promise." Alex needed to stick to her word; otherwise, later on in the day Piper will not be incredibly happy.

"Well then I'm going to take the boys shopping. They need some new clothes. Maybe go to the park afterwards." Piper liked spending time outside of the house with the boys. It was not often, because there was so much to do around the house for them.

Four Hours Later -

Piper walked into the house with the boys, who ran straight for the playroom. "Alex!" Piper called out. She was exhausted, she had definitely pushed herself a little too much for the day.

Whenever Piper yells, Alex comes running especially when she is pregnant. Running down the stairs, Alex could only assume the worst. There was Piper standing in the foyer with a few bags around her.

"There's more in the car." Maybe Piper went a little over board with clothes for the boys. She also picked up some gender neutral clothes and what not for their their chid.

"Go relax in the living room, put your feet up. I'll be right there." Alex said, exiting the house to retrieve the rest of the shopping bags.

Their living room had a large sectional couch, which also had a couple of recliners. Piper sat down in one, and with a push of the button, she was incredibly comfortable.

Alex left the bags in the foyer, assuming they would get to them eventually. She made her way into the living room. "What can I get you?" She asked, momentarily sitting beside her girlfriend.

"Right now, I'm okay. Thank you babe." Piper was content because she was not standing or walking. She was feeling great just because she was sitting.

Alex got up to check on the boys, who were surprisingly playing quietly in the playroom. She then took a seat beside Piper again, only this time pressing the button for the recliner. "I was thinking, we also need to make a trip to New York at some point to get the apartment ready for the baby."

Their apartment was three bedrooms, currently the boys each had their own. They would definitely need to put the boys into one room, and use the other for a nursery. Of course, they were not short on time. However, they should get the apartment in New York out of the way before focusing all their time on the house in Los Angeles.

"We will put the boys into Jack's room, and then turn Nate's into the nursery. After all it is closer to the master bedroom." Alex added. Some might think it is tough keeping up with multiple homes, in a way it can be but at the same time it is very convenient to not have to stay in a hotel or rent a place for a period of time in a city you are in often.

"That sounds great babe. I know we have baby things in the storage unit. We should see what we plan on using again and what we may need to purchase." After two kids, there is a lot that they already have. However, if they end up having a girl they will need to purchase girly items.

"I like the way you think." Alex did not have an issue using the same crib from the boys, along with the changing table and other various items. If they needed to purchase new things, that was not an issue at all. "So lets do Paris first of course, come back to LA for two or maybe three weeks then go to New York. Does that sound good?"

"Al, why don't we just go from Paris to New York and then back here. Just work our way back, doesn't that make more sense?" It did in Piper's mind, why fly all the way back to California when in a couple of weeks they would fly out to New York. Might as well just make a small pit stop on the way home.

"We can do that. I have to coordinate dates with Kubra so we can get the jet." It was incredibly rare for them not to use Kubra's private jet. Well he actually has a couple, and they are typical available for those who are higher up in the organization like Alex.

"Can we bring Madisyn to Paris?" Piper asked. It was a good though; she can always use the extra help. Plus Alex would be working. Madisyn of course has no idea what Alex's line of work is. None of their friends really do. They just think she is a businesswoman, which she is but for a large legal company not an international drug cartel.

"Piper we have talked about this before. I am not sure if it is the best idea. I know having her would be wonderful, but we cannot risk her finding out what I do for a living.

"I know I know. It would be nice to have a little extra help while we are there."

"We will figure it out, okay babe?" Alex leaned over and planted a kiss on Piper's lips. They were always figuring things out, but that was life.

Piper nodded her head, kissing Alex back. She was exhausted but Alex's lips against hers always caused a spark for her, and brought her back to life. Even if it was just for a little bit. "I think I need a nap." Piper expressed.

Alex was immediately on her feet, retrieving a blanket for Piper. She was completely content with relaxing with her girlfriend for a little bit. Piper curled up against Alex who covered the both of them with the blanket. The boys could be heard playing in the playroom, but they did not need to be supervised at all times. They were well-behaved children, and always got along. The brothers were like a team, and Jack always would look out for Nate. No matter what.


End file.
